Social and business networks are combined in today's professional world. Social networks may be used to exchange information even for business applications. For example, commercial fleet drivers have a lot of time during the day while they are driving. Historically, they listen to the radio or to their own music, or communicate with workers or friends via a phone or private radio networks. Very popular still is the older technology Citizens Band radio (also known as CB radio), which is limited to short-distance communications on a limited number of channels. One limitation with private radio networks is the driver is forced to listen to conversation that may not be interesting to him.
Today social networking is built on static or manual assignment to topics, people, or areas of interest. At best, social networks make recommendations on areas of interest.